Negociación
by M-Awesome
Summary: Misiones de campo, luchas contra villanos, rescate de civiles. Son algunos de las muchos trabajos que forman la vida de los héroes profesionales. Pero ser un héroe no implica solo enmascararse bajo un traje y mantener el orden en el planeta, es algo que va mucho más allá, como realizar otras cuantas tareas no tan agradables para ellos, y Shoto Todoroki descubrirá una de ellas.


**Disclaimer: **Los derechos de Boku no Hero Academia y de sus personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto, son propiedad de Kōhei Horikoshi, os recomiendo visitar su obra si no lo habéis hecho ya.

**Sinopsis: **Misiones de campo, espionaje, luchas contra villanos, rescate de civiles. Son algunas de las muchos trabajos que forman la vida de los héroes profesionales. Pero ser un héroe no implica solo enmascararse bajo un traje y mantener el orden en el planeta, es algo que va mucho más allá como realizar otras cuantas tareas no tan agradables para ellos y Shoto Todoroki descubrirá una de ellas.

* * *

** Negociación.**

Oye, Todoroki —Era la voz del héroe profesional y maestro de la clase 1-A en la Academia UA, Aizawa Shota, quien llamaba a uno de sus alumnos presentes en el salón de aquellos lujosos dormitorios donde vivían hacia un tiempo.

El mencionado, Shoto Todoroki, uno de los alumnos más prometedores de la academia, e hijo del recientemente nombrado héroe número 1, Endeavor, dirigió su mirada hacía la dirección de donde provenía la voz de su profesor.

—Tienes una llamada, es tu hermana. —Informó ofreciendo el teléfono al chico bicolor, extrañado pues su hermana solía llamar a su móvil personal.

—Fuyumi, ¿que ocurre? —Preguntó nada más tener el aparato en su mano, pensando que podría haber pasado algo malo.

Guardó silencio mientras escuchaba la otra línea a la vez que caminaba un poco alejándose del lugar, habían más compañeros por allí cerca que no necesitaban saber sobre su vida personal.

—Sabes que no me apetece hablar con él. —Fueron sus palabras tras un breve periodo de tiempo. —Me da igual que sea urgente e importante... —Calló por unos segundos. Escuchó las suplicas de su hermana mayor, demonios, siempre cedía ante eso, fue su pensamiento interno.

—De acuerdo, pero solo porque me lo pides tú. —Su hermana celebró dándole las gracias por el esfuerzo. —Nos vemos, si, cuídate tu también —Se despidió colgando la llamada y soltando un suspiro de hastío y pesadez.

Caminó de vuelta al salón con sus compañeros, que seguían a lo suyo, para devolverle el teléfono a Aizawa.

—Necesito salir de los dormitorios esta noche, mi padre dice tener una misión para mí...aunque no requiere combate. —Pidió recalcando aquello último sobre todo.

Justo en ese momento, se acercó a ellos otra compañera de clases, la otra alumna que junto con Todoroki fueron aceptados por recomendación en la clase A, Momo Yaoyorozu.

—Lamento interrumpir su conversación profesor y Todoroki-san, pero tengo un asunto de última hora. —Comentó de forma rápida la chica que al parecer había bajado corriendo desde su habitación. Sacó de su bolsillo un sobre y se lo entregó a su profesor.

Aizawa leyó la nota que contenía aquel sobre y se lo devolvió enseguida a su alumna.

—Bien, ambos tienen mi permiso para salir de los dormitorios hoy a hacer lo que deben hacer. Pero no olvidéis que seguís siendo alumnos de la UA, que ahí afuera hay villanos y que aquí dentro existen unas normas a cumplir. —Los dos asintieron con la cabeza, ellos especialmente eran mirados con lupa por los profesores después de intervenir en el rescate de Bakugo. Avisados quedaban por lo que el héroe profesional se marchó a otro lugar dejándolos solos.

—¿Tu también tienes que salir hoy, Todoroki-san? —preguntó la chica volviendo a guardar aquel sobre.

—Si, al parecer debo acompañar a Endeavor a una misión, y no es que tenga ganas de ir con él. —Contestó visiblemente molesto.

—Vaya, si le sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco estoy muy emocionada por lo mío. —La sonrisa lastimosa de Yaoyorozu creó una réplica mas leve en la cara del chico mitad-mitad antes de ir hacía donde estaban sus compañeros.

Fue a media tarde cuando Yaoyorozu, la primera en hacerlo, abandonada los dormitorios y un par de horas después fue Todoroki quien lo hizo sólo que a este lo esperaba el coche de su padre en la entrada del edificio.

—Shoto. —Saludó su progenitor una vez su hijo entró en el auto.

—Que quede bien claro, solo hago esto porque Fuyumi me lo pidió.

—No necesitas ponerte a la defensiva. —dijo arrancando. —Además esta misión te puede ayudar a coger algo de ventaja respecto a tus compañeros de clase, debido a tu estado académico actual. —Recordando que no pudo sacar la licencia provisional.

—No es la primera vez que hacemos misiones de campo acompañados con héroes, ¿que se supone que tiene esta de especial? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño mirándolo a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Que no es una misión de campo. —Respondió su padre seriamente. — ¿Ves esa bolsa en el asiento de al lado?, ponte lo que hay dentro.

Estaba de coña, tenía que estarlo. Definitivamente si su padre quería hacerlo mejor con él con cosas así no lo iba a conseguir, iba a odiarla todavía más. Pensaba una vez que padre e hijo estaban parados frente a una enorme casa, vestidos con un esmoquin de cuerpo completo. Si había algo que Shoto Todoroki odiaba más que a su padre eran esos incómodos y para nada prácticos trajes.

—Explícame que estoy haciendo aquí. —Por su tono de voz se notaba que estaba bastante cabreado.

—Es algo que para un estudiante de primero puede parecer una tontería y no espero que lo entiendas todo aún. ¿Recuerdas mi agencia verdad? —Shoto asintió. — ¿Como crees que un héroe profesional puede mantener su propia agencia y a sus compañeros?

El joven Todoroki no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que su padre estaba hablando.

—Se supone que el gobierno y los ayuntamientos dedican parte de su presupuesto al trabajo de los héroes.

—Correcto, en parte, pero no es suficiente dinero para todos. Por eso los héroes debemos buscar una ayuda financiera externa, un inversor si lo prefieres.

—Y es por eso que estamos aquí.

—Es un trabajo fundamental en la vida de un héroe, venir a este tipo de fiestas o reuniones, causar buena impresión a los millonarios para que financien tu agencia.

—Es una mierda —Dijeron al unísono padre e hijo, algo que hizo que los dos esbozaran una muy leve sonrisa.

Caminaron hacia dentro de la casa propiedad de un señor muy rico, que a su vez era inversor de un par de las agencias más importante del país. Shoto se llevó una a sorpresa al llegar allí, había una gran cantidad de héroes profesionales, de los más conocidos, bueno teniendo en cuenta que su padre era el número uno era algo normal.

Era un salón gigantesco, multitud de gente vestida de forma muy elegante, nadie pensaría que la mayoría podrían ser héroes. Jamás creyó que esa gente que dedicaba su vida a salvar las de otras personas, debían pasar su poco tiempo libre haciendo cosas como esta, pensaba que era como mendigar, y eso le molestaba.

—Si te he traído hoy aquí es para hacerte entender como funciona todo lo significa ser un héroe, sabes como soy y hasta yo debo rebajarme a esto. —Comentó su padre mientras echaba un vistazo rápido al lugar.

—¡Endeavor-san! No esperaba verlo por aquí esta noche —Se acercó un hombre entre la multitud que saludó con un apretón de manos.

—Yo a usted tampoco señor Yaoyorozu, pensaba que seguía con sus proyectos en los Estados Unidos. —Respondió el pelirrojo devolviendo el saludo.

Algo hizo clic en la cabeza del menor de los Todoroki en ese momento, mirando detenidamente al hombre que charlaba con su padre, y sin activar su quirk de hielo su cuerpo se congeló cuando dos figuras femeninas se posaron al lado de ese hombre.

—Oh, veo que ha venido acompañado de su hijo Endeavor-san, permítame que le presente a mi esposa y a mi hija Momo.

— ¿To-Todoroki-san? —preguntó llena de incredulidad la chica enfrente suya.

—Yaoyorozu —Saludó Shoto con un movimiento de cabeza. La cara de la joven Creati era un poema, siempre había acompañado a sus padres a este tipo de fiestas, a pesar de que no era su pasatiempo favorito, pero era la primera donde reconocía a alguien.

Por otro lado Shoto conseguía mantener la compostura a pesar de la gran impresión inicial, pero bendita era su suerte, ¿porque Yaoyorozu?, ¿porque ella? y maldita sea ¿porque se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido?, ahora era su quirk de fuego el que se activó automáticamente directo en sus mejillas. Estaba seguro de que si estuvieran allí los idiotas de Kaminari o Mineta ese salón se llenaría de babas en menos de cinco segundos.

—Por lo que veo nuestros hijos ya se conocen. —Comentó sonriente el padre de Momo mientras Endeavor examinaba a la chica que tenia enfrente, y a la que su hijo no quitaba ojo.

—Te recuerdo del festival deportivo, ¿sois compañeros de clase? —Preguntó el mayor a su primogénito quién lo confirmó.

Y sin darle más importancia sus padres siguieron hablando como si nada, espera, ¿había escuchado una broma sobre un compromiso?, Shoto estuvo a punto de congelar vivo a Endeavor allí mismo. Volvió a mirar hacia su compañera de clase, un tomate estaba menos rojo que su cara en ese instante.

Parecía como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación, sin palabras, solo con miradas. Querían salir de ahí, necesitaban salir de ahí inmediatamente. Por suerte algún dios escuchó sus plegarias, pues al cabo de unos minutos la conversación de sus padres acabó ya que debían atender a más personas, por lo que cada uno siguió un camino.

A lo largo de la noche, Endeavor presentó mucha gente importante y unos cuantos héroes de primera clase a su hijo, aquello último según el joven bicolor no estaba tan mal.

Fue en un momento de la noche cuando Endeavor se encontró a uno de sus inversores, teniendo una charla tan extensa que permitió a Shoto explorar por si mismo el lugar por un rato.

—Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de querer ser un héroe. —Dijo para si mismo una vez estaba algo alejado de la gente.

—En ese caso ya somos dos. —Comentó una dulce voz que le hizo girar sobre sus talones. No dijo ni una sola palabra, no sólo no le salían, es que no podía pensar en absolutamente nada.

—Supongo que no es la misión que esperaba, Todoroki-san. —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Tú tampoco pareces disfrutar. —A lo que ella negó sin dejar de sonreír.

—Se ve bien con ese esmoquin. —Comentó ella cambiando de tema. Él se miró a si mismo.

—Es incómodo, y parezco un camarero. —Respondió con cara molesta, haciéndola reír por lo bajo, claro porque su angelical risa era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar para relajar sus nervios, bien jugado Shoto.

—Tu también...emmm...te sienta bien ese vestido. —Dijo al fin maldiciéndose.

—Gracias. —Contestó aumentando su sonrisa.

—No quiero esto. —Dijo él tras unos segundos de silencio. —Mi deseo es convertirme en un héroe que sea capaz salvar a la gente, no uno que se dedique a pedir limosna.

—Entiendo lo que dice, pero supongo que va todo dentro de ser un héroe.

—Al menos tú no tendrás ese problema cuando seas una heroína, ya tienes el dinero, tal vez puedas financiar mi agencia. —Dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y ella volvió a reír.

—¿Compartir gastos? En ese caso la idea del compromiso parece no ser tan descabellada. —Comentó casi sin pensar, hasta que vio el sonrojo en su compañero y cayó en la cuenta. Se hizo un manojo de nervios y con un color rosado más intenso que nunca en su rostro intentó negar con las manos.

—¡No pretendía! ¡Lo siento mucho! —Cubrió su rostro con sus manos intentando inútilmente esconderse de la mirada bicolor, con sus manos notaba como su piel estaba ardiendo.

—Está bien...-susurró el chico haciendo que Yaoyorozu apartara un poco sus manos mirándolo de nuevo. —Casémonos. —Deberían llamar a una ambulancia porque a Momo le estaba explotando el corazón en ese momento, no estaba consiguiendo bombear suficiente sangre, la tenía toda en la cara.

—Solo era una broma... —Se apresuró a decir él antes de que su compañera colapsase por completo.

Volvió a instaurarse un silencio, esta vez algo más incómodo, pero ninguno sabía como romperlo. Fue entonces cuando el padre de Yaoyorozu entró en escena buscando a su hija, pues se iban ya de la fiesta.

—Un placer haberlo conocido señor Yaoyorozu. —Se despidió de él cortésmente Shoto.

—Sin duda el placer ha sido mío, tienes un gran futuro por delante como héroe, y se ve que mi hija y tu os lleváis bien —Los dos jóvenes volvieron a sonrojarse de nuevo. —Me encanta que seáis tan buenos amigos.

—Nos vemos mañana en clase, Todoroki-san —Se despidió Momo.

—Hasta mañana, Yaoyorozu. —Respondió.

Y mientras la veía alejarse lo comprendió. Jamás en su vida volvería a ir a un evento tan aburrido y tan fastidioso como este, a menos que fuera en compañía de Momo Yaoyorozu.

**FIN.**


End file.
